Recreational games are frequently played in backyards or at parks, beaches, tail-gating events or other outside areas. Tossing games such as horse shoes, bean bag toss or lawn darts are common. It is desirable that such games are easily portable and easy to setup and to store.
Separately, it is commonly desired to transport beverages, food or other items to a recreational event such as may occur in parks, beaches, tail-gating events or other outside areas. Often, it is desirable for the items to be temperature controlled, either kept cool or kept warm, to maintain a desired temperature or to lengthen the time period it takes to transition to an ambient temperature. One of the typical ways to keep contents temperature controlled is to use a cooler and/or a thermos with insulating properties. In many coolers the contents are stored and transported in individual serving sizes such as cans, bottles, juice boxes, cups, or comparable disposable and/or reusable food or beverage containers.
When travelling to a recreational event, if both a portable game and temperature controlled beverages and/or food are desired, it is often necessary to prepare and transport both the portable game playing equipment and an insulated cooler. Transporting both portable game equipment and a cooler requires sufficient transport space and carrying ability in both vehicle cargo space and when the items are manually carried. Transporting multiple items may be unwieldy and may require multiple trips and/or multiple people. Commonly, the owner takes the game playing equipment with them when the event is over. This requires that the game playing equipment is carried and transported again. Similarly, after an event a cooler must either be disposed of or also taken away by the owner for storage and reuse.